


【居北】公粮(pwp)【朱白】

by Marilyn_Roses



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilyn_Roses/pseuds/Marilyn_Roses
Summary: 节日快乐~₍₍ ᕕ(´◓ω◔)ᕗ⁾⁾两位都要上缴，逃不掉逃不掉~





	【居北】公粮(pwp)【朱白】

在台上忙活了半天了，白宇总算可以安安静静地回家待着了。  
自从他“崽”的属性被粉丝放大之后，公司就老让他穿粉色白色的衣服。他倒不是质疑同事审美，他只是觉得那些衣服怎么穿都没有格仔衫自在。  
白宇把那粉色外套一甩，在衣柜镜子前狠狠地搓了把脸把妆都卸了，摸着自己的胡茬，欣赏他最为满意的糙汉造型。  
“卸妆换裤衩，嘿，老子又是一条直男！”  
他才刚吼完这句，朱一龙就推开门了。  
朱一龙的眉毛挑了挑，明显是听见他喊“直男”了。  
“靠！”  
一见朱一龙反应，白宇就知道自己说错话了。

两人在好上之前都是异性恋，而在性生活上，白宇又是“被开发”的那位，朱一龙总担心白宇不习惯，对他的一些“直男”发言特别的敏感。  
这会儿朱一龙似乎有些介意，尴尬地挠了挠鼻尖，转身就想往门外走。  
“诶诶诶，龙哥，你回来！哥哥！”  
白宇在他身后喊了几声都不见他回头，怒了，中气十足地在他身后喊：“朱一龙你长本事了，旱了我半个月还想不交公粮？！”  
本来还闹脾气的朱一龙，一听这话立马定住了，耳尖红彤彤的，回头过头看他，脖子以上还冒着热气。  
白宇一见这话奏效，赶紧把人连拉带拽地扯了回来，“砰”的一下把卧室门给关了，将人推到床上。

朱一龙双手撑着床，看着白宇跨坐上来火急火燎地扯着他的裤腰带，嘴巴都不利索了：“你、你今天不是说这两天没休息好吗？”  
“可是我就是想要啊～”白宇笑了，冲他扬了扬下巴挑衅道，“咋的，你现在交不出来？”  
“谁交不出来！”  
激将法对朱一龙尤其有效。  
他只和白宇对视了几秒，额上立即冒了青筋，当场就扒了白宇的裤衩儿，一把摁住白宇的后腰，让两人赤裸的下身都贴到一块儿。

两“兄弟”已经不是第一次打照面了，光是相见就已经热热乎乎的。两人就着润滑剂相互把玩着，更是都挺了起来，蹭来蹭去地比着个头。  
朱一龙套弄着白宇的勃起，嘴角不由得上翘：“我看你这儿也不算很直啊……”  
嘶，酸不酸。白宇真想狠狠地捏一下手里握着那话儿，但掌心滑腻的触觉和朱一龙那不安分的手指叫他心猿意马。他吸了口气，扶住朱一龙的家伙便自己坐了上去。  
“对，我不直，你的…呃…也不直……”

他就不该去激朱一龙的胜负欲。  
那滚烫的肉棒刚填进去一截，就迫不及待地想撑开那紧致的小穴，再往更深的方向挤，顶得白宇直咬牙：“你先别动，让我缓缓。”  
短暂的磨合后朱一龙的阴茎通过了最难挺进的位置，白宇在朱一龙亲吻的鼓励下再往下坐了坐，两个人紧密无缝地合到了一起。

白宇原本只抱着“不管自己死活，先把这人哄好”的思想觉悟上阵的。但这临时起意要比他想象中还要刺激，而且两人要比他想象中还要有默契。几下碰撞和摩擦之间，朱一龙便找到了叫令他整个下腹都开始发烫的地方。  
白宇失控地喊了几声，擒着朱一龙的胳膊，自己也在那儿不由自主地动个不停。那摆动的腰肢，起劲儿得仿佛他一开始就想缴光朱一龙的存货一样。  
被他这样骑着吻着，朱一龙还哪里有什么“白宇不乐意跟他搞对象”的念想，殷勤地抽插着，恨不得将蛋也送进去。  
白宇这时就后悔自己没像身下这位一样好好健身，多加锻炼了。那难耐的感觉翻涌而上，连指尖都不听使唤。他找不到支撑点，最后只能整个趴在朱一龙身上喘着气。起伏之间，他的双腿都被操得不自觉地往上抬。  
随着白宇的身体陷入了收紧与抽搐，朱一龙也进入了不断加快冲刺阶段，每一下都要比先前的一下更猛。眼看着他都攀到顶峰要抽出来了，射出那一瞬他竟又顶了回去，非要尽数放在里面！泄过后，他还往里再推一推，才舍得慢慢退出来……

“我交完了。”  
结束后，朱一龙在白宇耳边温声细语道。  
“？？？？？你这老实人，走个形式不行吗？！”  
白宇本来还想完事后跟条咸鱼一样瘫一会儿，听他这么一讲就忍不住鲤鱼打挺起身推了他一把：“我说我直男你就真信了，我让你交公粮你就给我搞里面，我让你演毛猴儿你咋不演呢？！”  
朱一龙这人，尝了甜头，就不跟他吵架了，小声地回了句“就知道瞎说”，偷笑着起身去洗澡。

在收拾衣服的空档，朱一龙往床上瞥了一眼：白宇裤子都没穿上，就坐床上玩起了手机，精神得很。他下意识地便舔了舔后槽牙，抓住白宇的脚踝就将人拽到了床边。  
“哎你干嘛！你别…刚弄完怎么…哈……”  
白宇一看那人低头便知道他要做什么。他手忙脚乱地想拨开朱一龙的脑袋，但没挣扎多久，他的动作就老实了……好么，他的兄弟还真是争气。  
朱一龙先前对这事是不熟练的，但白宇觉得他学习能力是真的强。试过几回后，现在不仅知道要怎样收住牙齿，知道怎样用舌尖去撩拨他的龟头，还知道在他低头看的时候故意往一边含，让他看见自己的腮帮子如何被他戳出了明显的形状。  
这画面冲击性实在太强了，可白宇就是挪不开视线。他看着朱一龙的唇舌包裹着他的器官，胀溢感越来越强烈。 “呜唔…卧槽！…我为你弯成蚊香片行了吧！！”  
这么持续下来，白宇实在吃不消了，弓起身子揪住床单一挺腰，通通交代到朱一龙的嘴里。

“行。”朱一龙擦了擦嘴，在他的大腿上拍了两下，满意地笑了。 “你的，我也验收了。”

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 节日快乐~  
₍₍ ᕕ(´◓ω◔)ᕗ⁾⁾两位都要上缴，逃不掉逃不掉~


End file.
